More than Egg
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Jesse did more than just egg Rachel in the parking lot. AU Season 1 *Warning mentions of abuse*


**What if Jesse did more than just egg her?**

 **For everyone that is confused: This is an AU. The only thing from the show is that Jesse egged her. I had a thought and ran with it. I didn't know usually know where a story is going until I write the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Rachel was furious, how dare he do that to her! How dare he egg her! She now had to wash off the fetuses of baby chicks. After the glee club saw her and Mr. Schue called Jessie, she needed to shower. She was going to have nightmares after this.

Getting out of the shower she walked into her room to head to her closet. She dropped her towel as she entered her closet, since she was alone. That's what she thought anyway. What she didn't know was that she had visitors.

"Berry what's that on your back?" Santana demanded startling the girl.

Giving a short yelp in surprise Rachel turned around and grabbed the towel quickly covering herself back up, but not before the others in the room could see the bruise on her stomach. Rachel saw that all the glee girls were sitting in her room staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded.

"We wanted to see if you were alright after what happened today at school. We also wanted to see if you had anything to wear for our funk number on Friday, sine those short skirts and argyle sweaters aren't going to work Berry." Quinn explained.

"Now tell us what happened to your back and your stomach." Santana declared as she marched over to the girl and glared at her.

"Nothing Santana I'm a klutz is all." Rachel tried to explain away their questioning looks.

Unfortunately for the young diva it didn't work. Santana grabbed the towel and tore it from her hands, before beginning to examine her stomach. Finishing her exam, the Latina turned the girl around and inspected her back, "Berry these don't look like accidental bruises. What happened?"

Escaping from her room and into her closet she quickly changed into her pajamas, fearing that her secret had been exposed. He threatened that he would hurt the other members of the club if she told! They might not like her but she wasn't going to let them be hurt. Besides it was her fault that he did it. If only she had been better. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the closet and saw that all the girls were sitting on her bed only now they were joined by Kurt. They were sitting around her and examining all her pictures and wall decorations. None of them noticed that she had exited her closet so she simply stood there and watched them all. It was a strange sight for the girl to see those people in her room.

Finally spotting her Kurt, stood up and walked over to the girl. Grabbing her gently by the hand he led her over to her bed and sat her down, before sitting next to her, "Now Rachel tell us what happened?"

Struggling to find the words and feeling confused about them caring for her and then guilty for putting them in danger it was all too much for the girl. She burst into tears and collapsed onto the nearest person. It so just happened that she fell onto Quinn. Startled the blonde quickly started to rub her back trying to comfort the crying brunette. Finally crying all the tears, she could, Rachel sat back up and looked sheepishly at the girl, "Sorry Quinn."

Shaking her head Quinn dismissed her apology, "It's fine Rachel it seemed like you needed it."

Clearing her throat to get the brunette's attention Tina spoke, "Rach, if you don't mind, what happened? We just want to help."

Looking at her friend Rachel couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill, "I can't tell you T, I'm sorry."

Seeing the broken look in her eye Tina nodded accepting her answer, Santana on the other hand did not accept that answer, "Come on Berry don't give me that crap. You can't or you won't tell us?"

Looking at the Latina, Rachel gave her a look of utter hurt, "I _can't_ Santana, don't you get it?"

"Get what Berry?" the girl demanded.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" The short diva finally shouted.

The silence was deafening in the room, finally it was Kurt that spoke, "Who would hurt us Diva?"

Feeling defeated the girl hung her head and let out a small whimper and curled into a little ball refusing to answer. Brittany looked at the girl before speaking, "Was it Mr. Schue's son Rachel?"

Looking at the blonde in shock Rachel burst into tears while the rest of the group looked confused, "Brit Schuester doesn't have any kids." Santana tried to explain.

Nodding her head Brittany disagreed with the girl, "Yes he does remember he just left?"

Realizing who the girl meant the group turned to look at the sobbing girl, "Rachel it was Jesse that did it?!"

Nodding at the blonde girl Rachel answered Quinn's accusation, "Yes Quinn it was Jesse." Looking up at the group she was surprised that they looked angry at the news, "What are you angry about. I deserved it. I should have been better." Climbing off the bed she walked over to the other side of the ignoring their looks, as she looked out her window.

Climbing off the bed, Tina walked over to the girl and placed her hand on her shoulder, noticing how she flinched at the contact, "Rachel it wasn't your fault no matter what he said. It is his fault, he shouldn't have ever hit you."

Turning Rachel looked at the girl with a broken look on her face, "Really?"

Nodding Tina pulled the girl into a hug, "Really. I'm sorry this happened to you. Don't worry it won't happen again. Rach why did you say that you didn't want us to get hurt. Did he threaten us to keep you silent?" Pulling back from the hug Rachel nodded again before explaining, "I know that you guys don't really like me but I couldn't just let you guys get hurt. We're a team, we protect each other."

Nodding the rest of the group walked over to the pair and it was Santana that spoke, "Yes we do Berry. Also, I just didn't like your attitude, you were a bit overbearing. I'm sorry for all that I did." Nodding the girl looked her tormentor in the eye, "I forgive you Santana. I'm sorry too, I guess I just let my bossiness get carried away. I'll try to be better."

Nodding the Latina gave the short girl a hug before the rest of the group decided to join in. Pulling away, Rachel looked at the group, "Now why were you here to begin with?" Giving the girl, a quizzical look Kurt snapped his fingers when he remembered, "Oh yeah, we came over to help with your outfit for the funk number on Friday."

Nodding Rachel walked over to her closet opened the doors and turned to the group, "Have at it. I'm too emotionally drained to argue right now." Walking over to her bed, she sat down, leaning against the headboard, watching the group as they entered her closet. Coming out a few minutes later, Rachel saw that Quinn was carrying some of her clothes while Kurt carried a pair of her shoes. Seeing the group Rachel sat up a bit, "Did you find everything?" Nodding, Kurt placed the shoes at the foot of her bed and Quinn hung the clothes up back in her closet. Santana looked at the girl before pointing at her, "We will be discussing what happened Berry. We'll see you tomorrow." Turning the group left the brunette beauty to her thoughts. Her last thought that night was how her life was going to be drastically different now.

 **TIME SKIP**

Rachel couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past year. She was now a junior in high school and very good friends with the entire glee club. Kurt and the girls had convinced her to tell the rest of the club and her dads. After their funk number she ended up calling the police and reporting what Jesse had done. He was arrested and with the help of the pictures that Santana took of Rachel's bruises he was sent to prison. The trial had gone quick but it was brutal. Jesse's lawyer had tried to make seem that Rachel was just lying because she was upset he had broken up with her. Though to Jesse's surprise and anger the jury had come back with a guilty sentence. He had been sent to prison for 20 years due to domestic violence. After telling the rest of the club what had happened they had all grown close and the boys were all protective of the girls, especially Rachel. She was coming to terms with what happened but she knew that with her friends by her side that she would be alright. It would just take some time.

 **Hey y'all I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
